


Phoenix from the Ashes

by Luka



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka/pseuds/Luka
Summary: A holiday in the sun gives Nick and Stephen the chance for a new start.





	Phoenix from the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> The events of series 2.07 Did Not Happen in this fic! If you've seen the movie Phoenix Blue, some of the images will be familiar. If you haven't, it doesn't matter (except you're missing a treat with James Murray half-naked and wet for most of the film!)

Nick sat up and adjusted his sunglasses. Even through a thin teeshirt and layers of sun cream, he could feel his skin prickling. Judging by the rumbling from his stomach, it was getting on for lunchtime anyway. Definitely time to go inside where it was cool.

Next to him, Stephen rolled onto his side and looked up at Nick, his blue eyes unwavering. He'd never been someone who smiled readily; since the bunker it had been even rarer. And he seemed even more taciturn than usual. Nick had hoped that three weeks in the Cayman Islands, sanctioned by Lester, would help. But so far it was slow going.

Nick stroked his hand through Stephen's ruffled, sun-bleached hair. "Are you hungry?"

Stephen shook his head. He wasn't eating much and Nick was grateful for the presence of Malia, a formidable local woman who was trying to tempt his appetite with delicious food. Malia came as part of the deal with the house they were staying in. It belonged to a friend of Lester's and looked out over the sea. All they had to do was open the front door and they were on the beach.

"Well, I am! And I can feel my skin starting to sizzle…"

Stephen nodded and started to gather his belongings. He, too, was wearing a baggy teeshirt – in his case to protect the healing scars from the fierce sun.

Nick had been at Stephen's side ever since the soldiers had blown off the door to the bunker and dragged Stephen out. For the first week in the hospital, Nick had been covered head to foot in protective clothing and hadn't been allowed to touch the other man for fear of transmitting an infection. Then, as it became apparent that Stephen would survive, Nick had entwined their fingers. Three weeks later, when Stephen had been discharged from hospital, Nick had taken him home with him. And he'd never left.

Nick hated having to admit he was wrong. But whatever Stephen had or hadn't done in the past had been wiped away at a stroke by one moment of heroic madness. And Nick had cursed himself for having been blind to Helen's faults. He'd always suspected that she'd bedded her students – a sackable offence in universities. But he hadn't wanted to know. Nick knew he should have confronted her at the time. But he'd let it slide and the whole, poisonous mess had nearly proved fatal. Now, though, they had a second chance.

*~*~*~

Inside the house it was dark and cool. Malia had left them salad, fresh fruit and lemonade in the fridge. They sat on the porch to eat it, and Nick was pleased to see Stephen manage half of his helping.

"So what do you fancy doing this afternoon? More sunbathing? A sleep?"

"I wondered about going to watch the freediving. If you don't want to come…"

"I'd like to," said Nick honestly. "Maybe we could find somewhere to eat afterwards."

Stephen nodded, pouring them both another glass of the fresh lemonade. Their fingers touched briefly as they picked up their glasses. And this time there was the ghost of a smile.

~*~*~*

Nick watched the wistful look on Stephen's face as they sat on the wooden pier with the freedivers milling around them. He knew it was the kind of sport Stephen, in normal circumstances, would have tried out in a heartbeat. 

"Good excuse to come back next year so you can try it out," he said quietly.

"Maybe…" Stephen's gaze was far away. Nick followed his line of vision to a gorgeous young man who looked a bit like a younger Stephen. He was standing a little way apart from everyone else and seemed in his own world – very much like Stephen, who had the same air of remoteness, often did.

"He looks a bit like you…"

Stephen shrugged. "Come on. Let's go for a wander around town."

"Don’t you want to see the end of the diving?"

"No thanks." Stephen got up and walked down the pier without looking back.

~*~*~*

The town catered mainly for the tourists, with fishing and diving shops dominating. There were decent restaurants, too, most specialising in fish dishes. They sat outside one of them, eating fish chowder. Stephen still seemed miles away, nodding occasionally at Nick's efforts at conversation.

He said suddenly: "I want to go and look over there in a minute."

Nick glanced at where he was pointing. "Looks like a tattoo place."

"It is."

"You want a tattoo?" He couldn’t keep the disbelief out of his voice.

Stephen nodded.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Perfectly sure. You don't have to come in if you don't want to."

"Of course I will."

The inside of the shop was clean and cool. The guy in there, who looked like some American frat boy, nodded to them. "Help you?"

Stephen nodded, pointing to a drawing on the wall. "I'd like that one, please."

"Sure."

Nick looked at it. He'd never been much of a fan of tattoos, associating them with sailors or the new generation of students who seemed to want to mutilate their bodies in the most garish ways possible. This one, though, was beautiful – and totally appropriate. And he realised it was the same as the one the young diver had had.

Stephen looked at him and for the first time in months, smiled properly. "If you're going to faint at any time, do it outside."

"Oh ye of little faith."

"Too bloody right! Do you like it?"

"I love it," said Nick honestly.

~*~*~*

"It's healing really well…" Nick traced his fingers round the edge of the fortnight-old tattoo. It was at the top of Stephen's right arm, just below his shoulder, and depicted a phoenix, a symbol of a life risen from the ashes and newly rejuvenated.

Stephen shivered, goosebumps appearing on his skin, despite the heat. Nick traced his finger over Stephen's arms and chest, following the patterns of the scars which were growing ever-fainter. 

"Nick, I…"

"Yes?" Nick stretched out on the bed beside Stephen. They'd had their siesta, but both of them seemed disinclined to move.

In response, Stephen leaned over and kissed him, his lips warm and tasting faintly of mango. Nick returned the kiss, fingers stroking down Stephen's smooth back. 

Nick pulled away first, his head spinning. They'd slept in the same bed all holiday, but nothing had happened beyond occasional touches. But now Stephen was sprawled out on the crisp cotton sheets, his expressive blue eyes inviting Nick to explore further.

And Nick feasted. He kissed and stroked every inch of the gorgeous body until Stephen was writhing and begging him to finish him off. Nick wanted this to be special, though, a world away from the furtive fumblings they'd had in that time before the bunker. He wanted this to be a new beginning.

"In my spongebag…" croaked Stephen, obviously reading Nick's mind. He was stretched out, his long legs spread in invitation.

Nick reached out to the bedside table and found a tube of lubricant. He squeezed some onto his fingers and let them play around with Stephen's tight hole. Stephen shivered, pushing down onto Nick's fingers.

"Hey, patience… I don't want to hurt you…"

"You won't… Please, Nick…"

Nick leaned over to kiss him again and then focussed his attention on preparing Stephen. When he judged him to be ready, he stroked a handful of lube down his cock and knelt between Stephen's thighs, pushing his knees back. Stephen seemed to be holding his breath, exhaling gradually as Nick inched his way in.

"OK?"

Stephen nodded, his eyes closed. Nick kissed his eyelids and looked down to where he was buried in Stephen's tight, hot body. From there it seemed the most logical thing in the world for the love-making to be slow and gentle, every thrust wringing moans from Stephen's lips. And Nick was determined that Stephen should come first. He withdrew, tracing his fingers around Stephen's stretched and twitching hole. And as he slid back in deep, he let his fingers play with the tip of Stephen's cock, which was bobbing against his flat stomach. Stephen came with low, fractured moans, his passage clenching around Nick's cock and bringing him off moments later.

And as they lay in each other's arms, Stephen's head pillowed on his chest, Nick kissed the tattoo and gave thanks to a deity he didn't believe in for this new beginning.


End file.
